


Chorus: Words Unsaid

by carnivoreghost



Series: Alto: A Song in Four Parts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Four verses from the song of Annette and Felix's courtship.Chorus: Words Unsaid.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Alto: A Song in Four Parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Chorus: Words Unsaid

_You’re beautiful._

Felix did not say it. .

_You make me happy._

He _could_ not say it. 

_love you,Annette._

When he tried, his throat clenched. His fists tightened at his sides. He could not speak ,but sit and listen. Annette said many things. She talked of her time before coming to the monastery and of cooking mishaps. She sang silly made up stories. 

Felix had not intended to fall love with her this deeply. But like the winter succumbed to the spring, he found his heart warm for Annette in a way beyond stolen kisses.

It turns out, they had a devastating team on the battlefield. Thoron could rip from Felix’s outstretched hand easily now. Between the Professor and Annette’s excellent tutoring, he had no choice but to become adequate. 

Annette was at his side, of course, magic bending at her will. Though small in height, she looked like an embodiment of divinity as she whirled spells at the enemy. Her clementine hair was poofing from her scalp as the strands were charged with energy. 

Felix imagined that this is what Nemesis say as Serios bore down upon him.

The sword in his hand felt heavy. The battle had been long. Maneuvering around the massive mechanical creatures that Cornelia commanded was proving to be difficult. 

“What are these things?” Annette shouted over the whirl of gears, firing another spell to hit the massive machine. 

“Hell if I know,’ Felix sidestep a blow from the machine’s blade. “We need to take it down quickly.”

“Agreed!” She smiled in a way that made his heart seize before throwing a spell right square into the machine. 

It shuddered, metal on metal screeching. Felix stiffened. “Annette!” With one hand, he grabbed the back of her capelet. The other hand had already pointed his sword toward the quivering machine. Sparks flashed across the jagged blade then a crack of lightning shot forward like a whip.

Then the machine fell with a boom, splitting the ground where Annette had been standing when it came to rest. 

They did not speak for a moment, breath coming in gasps. He did not release her cape, instead bringing her closer until she was against him. 

“Felix,” Annette squeaked. “We are in the middle-”

“Look.” He pointed off across the battlefield to where their king stood.

The boar leaned on his lance, staring down at a very still Cornelia. Their Professor was as his side, once hand lingering on Dimitri’s shoulder. Felix averted his eyes, choosing to stare down at Annette instead. Though he scoffed at the boar having feelings, it felt wrong to watch such a tender touch. 

“Felix, I-” Her eyes were burning, glacier blue and intense. “You saved me.”

He shrugged. “You’ve done the same for me many times. I guess we are even now.

Annette frowned, pulling away from the embrace long enough to jab a finger into his chest. ”That is not how it works! We are friends! Friends help-’ She faltered, studying his expression.

“Friends?” Felix’s voice came out even despite the choking squeeze of his throat. “I think we are more than that.”

Annette bit her lip. “I think so too but-”

He thought of Glenn, who he had argued with too much and spent time with too little. He thought of his mother. She had been sick for so long before she died. Felix was never able to recall a time when she had been well. He thought of how it would feel if he never got to see Annette again.

“I love you.” Felix let himself say it. 

Annette paused and then smiled like the sun cresting a hill. “I love you too.”


End file.
